Tobacco use is the chief avoidable cause of lung cancer. Quitting smoking after a diagnosis of lung cancer decreases the chances of developing a second primary lung cancer, improves pulmonary symptoms, and is associated with longer survival, however, 13-20% of lung cancer patients continue to smoke after diagnosis. The variables and relationships that influence smoking behavior among lung cancer patients who continue to smoke after diagnosis have not been well studied. Therefore, the first specific aim is to examine sociodemographic and biobehavioral characteristics after a recent diagnosis with lung cancer. The second specific aim is to examine selected variables within the self-regulation model of illness as a partial explanation for smoking behavior after a recent diagnosis of lung cancer. Patients will be recruited (n=130) from the new patient population in the medical oncology and thoracic surgery lung cancer clinics at The Ohio State University Comprehensive Cancer Center for a prospective, one-group longitudinal study to include sociodemographic and biobehavioral characteristics, an illness representation questionnaire, lung cancer staging and a quality of life assessment. Statistical analysis will include, descriptive statistics such as frequencies, percentages, means, standard deviations, Chi-square test and bivariate analysis using a point biserial correlation coefficient to determine if significant relationships exist. [unreadable] [unreadable]